Yes, my Captain
by FalsePeel
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian evacuate their dimension as a large creature was to destroy all life on earth, Sebastian takes Ciel and evacuates to another dimension, they don't even know where they are going. (The first 5 chapters sucks so try to bear through it.) Nothing inappropriate, only some foul language
1. Chapter 1: A rude awakening

Ciel Phantomhive sipped his tea that was served to him in bed, it was just warm enough to be enjoyable. He stared up at the ceiling.

"Sebastian, you said that the human population will be wiped out, do you honestly think that I, Ciel Phantomhive, would be scared by that? Stop feeding me garbage." He spoke triumphantly.

"What profit would I gain from lying to my young master?" Sebastian replied while laying out his master's clothing for the day.

"Don't think that I believe you, but why have you came to this conclusion?" He questioned.

"I can sense a disturbingly large entity approaching this universe, it will wipe out all living things at around noon, sadly, I only have the power to bring my young master along with me to a safer one, everyone else will perish.' He replied grimly.

"Sebastian! Tell me the truth this instant! That's an order!" He screamed.

"Yes my lord, I am being honest with you, I can sense a large presence approaching this universe, I estimate it to be around the size of Europe, I only have the power to bring you to another universe, however I do not have any control of where we will end up."

"I will not say goodbye to anyone, instead, I will simply leave with you because if someone asks me where I am going, I wouldn't have anything to say, It is better not to let the public know that they will all perish and they have no choice in the matter, ignorance is bliss, let them enjoy their last moments." Ciel replied calmly.

"Young master, I would advise you to get dressed, we will leave this world in roughly 30 minutes." He instructed.

"Aren't you going to dress me?" He asked, annoyance in his voice.

"Yes, my lord." He replied.

Ciel was dressed in his blue outfit, he was wearing his eye patch and a top hat. He was more saddened by this sudden news than he let on, he was actually on the verge of tears. He walked up to Sebastian.

"Can you take Elizabeth instead?" He asked the demon.

"No, I will take you by force if necessary." He denied.

Ciel's eyes widened, how dare the servant deny him.

"You are stubborn, in the end, it's no use arguing, you will take me no matter what I say." He replied.

"Let me explain to you everything you will need to know."

"That would be nice." Ciel encouraged.

"You think of an alternate universe as some universe where anything that could be imaginable, however, you are wrong. Each and every universe has humans in it, we have no idea why. These universes are somewhat similar to each other, however, there is something unique about each one, for example, this universe exceeds in technology and some are in the Stone Age. Do not be surprised if there are people with strange abilities, what you call normal might be strange in another world. It would be best for me to do the talking while you get used to the new world." He explained.

"I think I understand."

"Take my hand, if you let go, you will be scattered between universes, and you will die instantaneously." He instructed calmly.

"The way you say it makes me frightened, how long will this journey take?"

"We will arrive in the blink of an eye. I am using some of my power to do this, I won't be able to recharge for a while, I cannot pinpoint how long until we can move on to somewhere else if this place does not suit you. It could be days or even longer than your lifespan."

"I am ready to leave when you are."

Sebastian gestured for his lord to take his hand. Ciel approached, he took his hand and they were falling.

Ciel looked around at the creaking wood around him, it was damp wherever they were, he assumed this room to be inside a ship.

"We have arrived, my lord." He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble in The Hull

"My lord, it would be wise for me to survey the area, I have no idea what this place is, do not jump to conclusions, it only seems like a boat, we have no idea if there is any water in this world at all, let alone trees or wood." Sebastian Suggested.

"Nonsense! I can handle this myself." He spoke loudly, it was loud enough to be a scream, but it was smooth enough to be regular speech.

Footsteps pounded against the wood above them, dust fell from the planks that held the ceiling together. Ciel gazed around the room, he identified barrels and chests, he walked up to a regal looking chest, his curiosity got the better of him, he gasped as the golden coins came into his vision, it was treasure. Ciel figured the money he had wouldn't do him any good in this world, he emptied his coins in his pouch and scooped up the good looking ones from the chest. Sebastian was sure he heard talking from above them, he was worried.

"My lord, I will-" Sebastian was cut off by a green haired man that had jumped into the room from a trapdoor in the ceiling.

"State your name and intent and I will kill you quickly. You are on our ship, that boy over there is also stealing our treasure.

Zoro had no idea who the people were, his crew had heard a noise and shouts coming from the hull, he was sent as everyone except him and Luffy were afraid of checking the noise out, and luffy couldn't care less as he was eating his dinner. He laid eyes upon the boy, he was dressed like royalty, he had a man resembling a servant alongside him. He wasn't a celestial dragon because he wasn't wearing a helmet but he couldn't help but stare at the two. He did what he could, he pointed his sword at the boy, the servant looked extremely unpleased at this motion.

"Please do not point such dangerous things at the young master, we do not mean any harm, we have arrived here by chance, we know nothing of this place, we apologize for intruding." Sebastian tried to reason with the green haired man.

"I will not apologize! I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive! How dare you speak to me in such a way!" Ciel scolded the swordsman with disgust, he had forgotten their current situation and wanted to take back his words, he had acted upon instinct.

"Now you've done it, I would have spared you both, but now that brat has just insulted me. Goodbye." Zoro replied angrily, he lunged at Ciel.

Sebastian acted swiftly, he stopped the blade with both his palms, the mans eyes widened. With the blade in his grip, he easily bent the metal, the snapping sound was muffled by the room.

"M-m-my sword! Now you've done it! Your a devil fruit user, aren't you!" He stuttered on his first words as he was overtaken by surprise, he was gaining confidence back quickly.

Sebastian thought about what he said, it would seem people have powers gained by things named devil fruits, although, they could just be a legend or superstition in this world so he just forgot about it for now, he had better things to be worrying about at the moment. He ran up to the man, the swordsman slashed at him with his sword, sebastian easily dodged the attack, he reached his arm around the mans neck and locked his neck in the crease below the elbow, he squeezed hard and counted until the man fell asleep.

"My apologies, I reacted on instinct, I will control my temper." Ciel apologized.

"It is unfit for an earl to apologize to his servant." Sebastian corrected.

Sebastian grabbed the man by his green robes and made his way to the trapdoor, light flooded the room as he opened it, it had fallen shut sometime while they were fighting.

"I will climb up first, follow my lead." Sebastian instructed.

He climbed up the ladder while dragging the green haired man up with him. Ciel followed suite. Sebastian emerged from the hull with the swordsman in hand, he was greeted by the surprised faces of the people before him.

A glass fell to the ground and shattered against the wooden floor as a copper haired girl screeched and jumped back in surprise.

"Madame, we mean no harm, this man attacked my young master, I responded out of self defence, he isn't dead. Do you know him?" Sebastian asked cautiously.

"Uh-" She never finished her sentence as a blonde man bursted from a door.

"Nami-san Are you alright?" He asked frantically.

"Oh." He said as he laid eyes on the intruders.

"Nami-san stand back, I will deal with this." He spoke while putting his arm in front of her.

"I can assure you, we mean no harm." Sebastian attempted to tell them.

Ciel emerged from the hull, he gasped as he looked at the ocean that surrounded them.

"It would be wise to hear what they have to say." A robin haired woman interjected as she flipped a page in her book.

Nami thought it through, but her thoughts were cut short as she spotted a marine flag in the distance.

"Great, I guess we will deal with you two later, we have trouble." Nami said to no one in particular.


	3. Chapter 3: Alliance

"Since you have treasure in what I assume is in a treasure chest and you are also being chased by marines, I assume you to be pirates." Ciel deduced.

"Yes, we are pirates, but we aren't that bad, but this isn't the time for that, if you are as peaceful as you claim to be, you will help us escape." The copper haired woman informed him.

"Sebastian do as he asks, I will find the captain of this ship, I want a word with him." Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my lord." He said as he swatted a cannon ball out of the air with his hands, the woman behind him gasped.

Nami figured the tall man was a devil fruit user, there's no way a human she had never once heard about before, could accomplish such a feat unaided by the devil fruit.

"Your a devil fruit user, aren't you? What one do you use?". She asked frantically as she adjusted the sails among other things.

"I am not, I am fairly new here, I can assure you I haven't eaten a fruit of the devils, although..." Sebastian continued.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this, the ship isn't moving for some reason and the marines are getting closer, just keep defending the sunny please, I honestly couldn't care less about how you accomplish it." She replied hurriedly.

Ciel made his way into a room on the ship, he figured it was the main room as he could hear chatter inside. It was odd, they didn't really seem to care that the marines were approaching, they must trust the copper haired girl a lot. He entered what appeared to be dining hall, he spotted a raven haired teen chowing down very unmannerly on some meat. The teen didn't care enough to look at him.

"May I speak to the captain of the vessel?" Ciel asked the boy.

"Who are you again?" The teen

scratched his head.

"I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

"I am the captain!" He said childishly as he pointed at himself with his thumbs and smiled.

"We seem to be under attack, are you not worried the slightest?" He asked the teen

"Not at all, I trust Nami to get us out!" He said as he forced another piece of meat down his throat, the bone still intact.

Ciel tried to hide his discomfort, this teen bothered him. Ciel needed to find about the world as he would be staying for a while.

"Yosh! I want to fight now too!" He said excitedly as he used his devil fruit powers to stretch his arm towards the door and rocketed out.

Ciel was left speechless. He regained his senses when he remembered that Sebastian had told him the people may be different. Ciel was hoping the ship could take them to a highly populated island so that ciel could open a business and gain fame and fortune once again. He walked out the door that lead to the deck, he spotted new people that weren't there before. He saw a robot looking guy, a skeleton, a guy with a long nose and some sort of raccoon stuffed animal. He gasped when he realized how close the marine ship was, they would have been able to board the pirate ship in a matter of minutes. Ciel spotted Sebastian in the crowd of battling people, he was snapping blades and shooting marines with a gun he had stolen. He was taking down marines by the dozen, all Ciel could do was stare. He was awoken from his trance by a bullet that was heading straight for his head. His body froze in fear, he could not move.

Sebastian jumped up in front of him quickly and stopped the bullet with his two fingers, he threw it back at the man who shot at his master, it embedded itself into the man's forehead, he fell to the ground and perished.

"Thats cool mystery man!" The raven haired teen said with stars in his eyes.

"Sebastian! Kill all of the marines, burn the ship when you are done, its unsightly with all that blood." He roared as he tore off his eyepatch, exposing his glowing demonic looking eye.

Sebastian smiled,

"Yes, my lord."

He went into overdrive, throwing whatever sharp objects he had at the people advancing on him, with the other hand he was sharpshooting people at a distance with only a pistol. The crew was destroyed in a matter of minutes, blood stains painted the wood. He light a match and caught fire to the ship as he jumped back on the sunny. His allies got off the burning boat and onto the sunny. Ciel picked his eyepatch from the ground. Sebastian materialized behind him, he was there to tie the knot.

"You will tell me how you accomplished this, where you come from, why you are here and why your eye was glowing." The nosy redhead demanded.

Ciel sighed.


	4. Chapter 4: Unease

"May I speak to my young master for a moment?" Sebastian asked the redhead.

"It would be my pleasure." She tried at an insult.

Sebastian walked away from the crew and into a room, Ciel followed, he wanted to hear what sebastian had to say.

"My lord, it would be wise if you say we both have the power of the legend known as a devil fruit, we really have no way of explaining to them anything and we need them to trust us." He told his young master.

"Very well, we can lie if they ask us what powers we gained." He said silently.

Ciel walked back through the door, all the people he had seen before were standing expectantly before him.

'I have the power to form bonds with other people, they become stronger and must obey my every command." He lied.

The robin haired girl contemplated what he had stated, she began tapping the railing as she processed the information given to her. The captain of the ship stared at the two, stars in his eyes.

"Thats cool! Join my crew!" He said while smiling like an idiot.

The people around him moaned as if to protest his idea, they lowered their heads and Sebastian could feel the negative emotions emanating from them.

"We will take you up on your offer, we will expect a salary." He said.

"Hold, on, nobody said about you getting my money, and, what's with that eye? It's giving me the creeps." Nami asked, she was unsure about the two.

"You must be mistaken, the only power I have was gained by the fruit, I do not have anything else, I have told you all the powers I have, I do not expect for you to trust us on a whim." He informed.

Nami was taken by surprise, she thought she saw something with that boy's eye. She knew something was up, but she would allow them to stay for now, they hadn't really caused any harm except for knocking out zoro, he needed the sleep anyway.

"I will take care of the swordsman, it is my fault he is like this." Sebastian apologized to the captain.

Sebastian carried him like one would carry a bride to be, he made his way to the infirmary, he had gained directions from the racoon, he didn't question the talking animal as he had no idea what was considered normal in this world. He laid him on the soft white bed in the infirmary, he heard a soft whimper from the man, sebastian held his finger to his lips in response. He tucked the man into the bed, he would sleep well. He turned off the light and left the room, closing the door on his way out. He came face to face with the racoon.

"What did you do to zoro?" He asked while playing with his fingers.

"I do apologize, he was attacking the young master, I simply stopped him from causing any harm, he should be awake soon, there is no need to worry." He reassured the racoon.

He left the racoons presence, he would cook a meal for the young master and crew, that would earn some trust from the captain, he seemed quite childish and food obsessed.

"Excuse me miss, do you happen to have any books on the world history?" Ciel He asked the intelligent looking woman who happened to be reading.

"Yes, we have a library, there are plenty of history books there, feel free to read them." Robin answered.

"May you lead me there? I do not know about this vessel's layout." He asked.

"Sure, I'd be glad to help." She said, shutting her book.

Robin lead Ciel to a circular room with books lining the walls, she pointed him to a section that contained what he guessed were history books.

"This place is gorgeous, I will take pleasure while studying in the magnificent room. Robin left the boy to his study, it was great that a child was taking interest in the world history, but she wasn't that naive, she and Nami knew they were hiding something, but it didn't seem like something that important, so it wouldn't need to be dealt with. Ciel stared at the door after she had left, she would cause problems for the both of them, she was intelligent and he knew she wasn't falling for the bluff, he had more important things to do though, he needed the knowledge of the world to help them fit in with the crowd.

The crew had gone to do their own things, they were happy and amazed because the dark haired man seemed to be extremely strong. Ciel was deep in his studies, he heard a door creep open behind him. He froze.

"Just so you know, I still don't trust you, if your friend didn't have devil fruit powers, I would have beat him, don't think for one moment that I wouldn't kill you, if you make one move against my nakama I will kill you without hesitation." Zoro warned ciel.

Ciel glared at him, earning a smirk from the swordsman.

"You will do no such thing, I will not let any harm come to my butler, I couldn't call myself a Phantomhive butler if I couldn't do a simple job of protecting the Earl." Sebastian informed the man.

Zoro jumped back, he was surprised, he turned to leave the room, he was wary of the two, for all he knew, he was some other pirate gang sent on an assassination mission and would kill them while they slept.

"Sebastian, it seems as if three people on this ship are untrusting, we will do everything in our favor to gain their trust. Please repair the man's sword that you broke earlier and prepare a mean for us all, do not take the time to appear human, people have strange abilities in this world, they will turn us a blind eye, they won't think twice." Ciel crossed his legs on the chair he was sitting upon.

"Yes, my lord." He knelt.


	5. Chapter 5: Cooking Contest

The first thing on Sebastian's list was to fix the swordsman blade, he did it in an instant because he was asked not to do things like a human would, thus making his actions quicker. The blade was fixed and polished, he stared down into his crimson red eyes. He would get started on a dinner later. He found the swordsman looking out at the sea, Sebastian could see that he leaned on the rail. He walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Zoro jumped, he turned to glare at the butler.

"Swordsman, my young master was kind enough to fix your sword, please take this as a peace offering." Sebastian asked Zoro.

"Baka! Don't sneak up on me like that!" He grumpily replied.

Zoro snatched the sword up quickly, refusing to make eye contact with the demon. Zoro turned and left the deck, Sebastian contemplated his behaviour.

"He is quite troublesome, isn't he?" He said, his voice aimed at the woman peeking on him through the glass sheet that made up a door window.

Silence.

"Honestly people." He muttered to himself.

He walked towards the library, searching for his young master. Ciel sat in the circular room, books opened on the floor around him. He flipped through the pages, scanning the content inscribed on the paper.

"Young master, I have fixed the sword, shall I start on the meal? I do not know the customs of this place so I will make a simple dish of steak."

Ciel let out a screech, that damn butler had frightened him.

"Do you find pleasure in frightening me? Anyways, do as you wish, but impress them, I want to be trusted." Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian left Ciel to his studies, he left for the kitchen, it was easy to find. He opened the door to find the blond haired man opening a cupboard.

"Can I help you?" Asked Sanji

"I will be cooking the meal tonight as my masters orders."

"I don't trust you to cook, for one; This is my kitchen, and second of all, you could poison the food."

"If I was an assassin, you would have died already."

"I would never leave Nami-san to the likes of you!"

"Pardon me, I need to prepare the meat. Where is it?" Sebastian asked, ignoring his rudeness.

"Fine, we will have a contest then, we will each make a main course, appetizer and a dessert. The person who creates the dish that is liked the most gets Nami."

"I have no intention of stealing your love, I only wish to cook for the likes of you, if entering a contest allows me to cook, then so be it." Sebastian accepted the challenge.

Sanji pointed out where all the ingredients were located, he pointed out the spices, the meats and products.

"3...2...1!" Sanji counted down from three.

"Begin!" He announced.

Sebastian thought about whether he should act like a human, sure, his master had ordered him to do everything as fast as possible, but doing something strange was more than likely going to make them trust us less. He decided to go against his masters order. HE grabbed a knife from a block on the counter, he began filleting the fish, he would make a traditional english fish and chips, and a chocolate cake for dessert, he would make biscuits and compote for an appetizer. He the ingredients he needed into the glass bowl, flour, baking powder and starch were mixed together with a whisk. He added milk and a mix of spices, the mix was made from rosemary and savory, a fine mix indeed. The spices made the beige colored batter have green flakes. He dipped the fillets into the batter and lowered them into a frying pan filled with coconut oil, the coconut oil would add flavor that complemented the spice. The aromatic scent of savory and coconut filled the air, the sound of sizzling batter crackled into his ears. He quickly peeled the potatoes and cut them into thin long strips, he washed the dirt off before he dropped them into the same pan as the fish, hopefully the flavor would transfer to the fries.

Sanji was preparing a tomato soup, cheese steak and yogurt parfait for dessert. Sanji needed to win so he could prove to his nami~swan that he loved her and also so he could get the creepy butler guy to back off his mellorine. Sanji knew Sebastian was lying when he said he wasn't interested in his love; nami. He knew he was lying because nobody could resist his nami. He stirred the pot of soup, wafting the aromatic scent into his nostrils. He smelled a scent of spice, it was nice, he turned around when he heard the sizzling of something frying.

"Chefs are supposed to make healthy meals for their crew." Sanji teased.

"It is healthy enough for people who exercise, I doubt you people don't get enough exercise, besides, its a treat." The butler reassured him.

Sebastian scooped the fish from the pan, he used a strainer and cloth to remove the remaining oil. He placed the battered fish on a bed of golden fries that he had removed from the pan earlier and let it cool off. He had finished the main course and had enough for 10 servings. He heard a ding that signaled his biscuits and cake had finished baking, the biscuits were nice and flaky, while the chocolate cake was a mix between a cake and a pudding. He drizzled caramel on the slices of cake, he scooped up a scoop of icecream and placed one on each plate. He poured the compote into a crisp white bowl. His course was ready and so was sanji's.

Sanji took two plates at a time to the dining hall; Each plate contained an appatizer, main course and dessert. Sanji carried the first plate for his Nami~Swan and Robin~Chwan to the dining hall, he could hear the talking coming from the room. A hush fell over the room as he placed the plates infront of his two loves, Ciel eyed the food.

"We have a contest, me and Sebastian have made two separate meals, whichever one receives the most votes will win the love of Robin and Nami-san." He concluded.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this you pervert!" Nami protested.

"I'm sure w-" Sanji was intterupted by Sebastian making his entrance.

He carried each plate with him, all 9 to be exact, they were held in his grip and balanced along his long arms, he walked normally, as if balancing dishes was his job. Nami saw the stars form in Luffy's eyes. Sebastian carefully laid each plate in front of it's owner, he took a step back.

"I hope you enjoy the meal, for the starter, I have prepared a fresh biscuit along with a sugar-free compote, for the main course I have cooked a modern, yet traditional dish from where we used to live, it is called fish and chips. Finally, to finish off, I have backed a gateaux du chocolate and drizzled it with caramel."

Ciel smirked, this was sure to please the crowd. Sanji caught fire due to his anger, no way would he lose to this guy."

Everyone seemed to be ignoring sanji's cooking, although he saw that his Nami-san hadn't touched the meal Sebastian had prepared for her, instead, she had already finished sanji's cooking; Luffy had already eaten both.

The contest ended in a vote of 8-2; Sanji had lost, but he was a gentleman.

"I regret to say that you have my mellorine." It brought Sanji to tears.

"I do not want her, I mean no insult but I only entered the competition to please the Earl." Sebastian reassured the crowd.

"Are you saying i'm ugly!" Nami shouted at the demon.

The crowd laughed together and they enjoyed the rest of the food before them.


	6. Chapter 6: Lavender

Okay, so i've been busy latley (School started) So it was hard for me to update and stuff because i'm in a lot of clubs but here is a new chapter! Sorry for making you wait! So to make it up to you guys I will make the quality of each chapter much better!

* * *

><p>Light turned to dark and sound to silence, the meal had ended and the crew had retired to their bunks. Ciel and Sebastian were not sleeping, Ciel had plenty on his mind so he needed to discuss his worries with his butler. They seemed trustworthy enough for Ciel. They were easy to fool, the bright ones in the crew were Nami and Robin. They posed the most threat out of them all.<p>

"What should we do now?" Ciel asked, uneasiness dripping from his words. Ciel stared at the dark haired butler.

"Young master, I can tell you are not comfortable within this world, we can leave anytime you wish. I have regained my energy, just say the word and we shall go." Sebastian informed him, his words soft and calm.

"No, I'm fine here for a while, it's just- " Ciel sighed.

"I'm scared, this is all too new for me. I'm going to sleep. Do not leave my side until I fall asleep Sebastian." Ciel ordered as he changed into a pair of pajamas given to him by the captain.

Ciel found it funny. Here the earl of Phantomhive was, on a musty boat, and in pajamas that were tens of sizes too large. But he had to laugh, how good was his luck? He was the only human to make it out of his earth alive. You could say he was cursed; Left to wonder the planes, accompanied only by his butler.

Ciel looked forward to the adventures ahead of him. He had barely any control over the situation, if he were to complain, it would have been in vain. He fell asleep, the rolling waves provided him comfort.

Ciel woke with a start. The sound of explosions rattle his eardrums. He jumped from his covers but was stopped. Ciel looked upwards, a gloved hand rested on his shoulder.

"No need to worry, they are only marines. The enemy ship is sinking as we speak, you have nothing to worry about." Sebastian said, smiling down at the earl.

"Get me something strong that will wake me up, make me some clean clothing, I don't' care how you do it." Ciel ordered, neglecting to return the smile.

"Yes, my lord."

The room was sad, it smelled of mildew and general grunge. Ciel had no idea how the pirates could stand the stench, he guessed they were used to it. It was culture shock, Ciel was a noble and these were pirates. Of course Ciel would have to adapt, he didn't have enough money to do anything otherwise.

Sebastian returned with a beige tray in one hand. Ciel could smell the potent aroma that rose from the cup, it was hard to describe. Some sort of lavender. Sebastian placed the tray on the floor beside his bed, there were no side tables by the bunks. Ciel repositioned himself; He was now sitting in the bed, the pillows served as support for his back. Sebastian placed the cup in Ciel's grasp. Ciel could feel the warmth radiating from the cup. It reminded him of the current temperature, it was quite frigid.

"My lord, I have prepared a winter outfit for you using materials I have found aboard this vessel." He motioned towards the classy winter attire that hung on a wooden hook.

"Give me some time. I will finish this tea, it is quite good. What is this herb?" Ciel inquired.

"I must apologize, I did not get the name. The reindeer might know. It is him from whom I received this herb." Sebastian informed.

"Very well, I am finished now, feel free to dress me." Ciel took the final sip from the light purple water.

"Yes, my lord."

"This outfit is quite astonishing, how did you make this?" Ciel asked.

"I used my vast understanding of human skills to perform this task. Every butler should be capable of this much." Sebastian responded, tying the bow on his turquoise boots.

Ciel walked from the room towards the door that lead to the deck. He opened the door; in response, the door let out a long squeak. The group on the deck turn and the abrupt noise.

"Look! The brat is all dressed up." Zoro snorted.

Ciel's eyes narrowed.

"I am highly more mature than you are. You are in no position to mock me." A smile grew on Ciel's face.

Zoro's face turned red, his crewmates where laughing at him because of the brat. His embarrassment soon transitioned into red hot anger. He unsheathed his sword but a gloved hand stopped him from doing so. He turned around to face the creepy butler.

"There will be no need of that, my young master can get defensive when people imply he is childish." Sebastian attempted to be calming, but his unwavering calmness was found to be unintentionally creepy.

A chill went down Zoro's spine.

Nami gasped when she spotted Ciel.

"Is that my parka?" Nami asked angrily, her rage growing more than Zoro's.

"I have absolutely no idea as to what you are implying." Ciel responded.

"I believe you are wearing an outfit made from her winter clothing, you told me to use any materials on the ship. I apologize for any inconvenience." Sebastian bowed once towards CIel, and then to Nami.

"Ooooo! Land ho!" Luffy's voice rang out as he pointed to the north at an island in the distance. White fluffy clouds floated in the sky above it. They looked extremely comfy.


End file.
